Rejected Bills
Consideration of Title Change of Members of Parliament All name/tripfags in Parliament threads henceforth be known as faggotlords. Rejected: 1 Aye / 0 Abstain / 10 Nay Christian Morals Bill All future bills and legislation must respect Christian morals. Every law must bow to our lord. Rejected: 5 Aye / 0 Abstain / 9 Nay The Loki Bill No legislation shall be passed that would force the disbanding of a political party or ban them from participation in parliament. Rejected: 5 Aye / 2 Abstain / 5 Nay Anonymous Bloc If Trump is the Republican Candidate, Anons from NY / tristate area (regardless of party_ shall try and swing the state. Much lulz will be had if the Dems lose it. It will take Trump fact sticker tags or flyers. But, if it gains momentum and Trump does win the NY, we will go down in the record books. Rejected: 5 Aye / 3 Abstain / 6 Nay Prevent African Influence In Our Western Parliament Act Henceforth all African themed parties will be prohibited from participating in our parliament. ''All current African parties will be immediately disbanded.'' '''Rejected: 3 Aye / 6 Nay / 2 Abstain 'Correction of Party Name Act' Henceforth Cerberus will change its name to "Gay Sci-fi Neckbeards" Rejected: 4 Aye / 10 Nay / 0 Abstain Protection of Memes and Meme Use Act Memes are now a required study topic in the republic of /pol/'Henceforth Cerberus is not allowed to insult memes, nor are they allowed to claim they are hip with memes Rejected: 3 Aye / 2 Abstain / 7 Nay 'Absentee Voting Bill' A new page titled "Absentee Voting" will be added to the /pol/ wiki. Proposed legislation will be added to the page. Absentee voters will add their names under the legislation they wish to support. Should there be any changes to the legislation prior to voting the old legislation and names supporting it will be deleted in favor of the new version. A direct link to the Absentee Voting page and ''Legislative Documents page will be added to the thread'description on /pol/.'' '''Rejected: 0 Aye / 3 Abstain / 15 Nay 'Anti Racial-Supremacy Bill' The /pol/ parliament will take a stance against Racial supremacy. ''The thoughts and actions of racial supremacy is dividing humanity and shall therefore be deemed degenerate and hurtful to our common goal of creating a better world and advancement for humanity. Deeming Afro-American gangster culture (etc.) is not seen as racism. Deeming religious fanatics of any kind is not seen as racism.'' '''Rejected: 2 Aye / 3 Abstain / 8 Nay 'The Merchant Standard Bill' /pol/ shall adopt the Happy Merchant as its official meme. The Happy Merchant shall be accepted as a legal meme in all domestic meme-exchange, including for government purposes. Rejected: 0 Aye / 0 Abstain / 10 Nay Muslim Deportation Bill This law will ban any person, identifying themselves as part of the Muslim faith, to have the rights to live , work or study in our glorious nation. Punishment will be forced deportation or forced labor. This amendment will allow any Muslim to deny their faith and become a productive member of modern society. If they go for that option they will be exempt of any further punishment. A second options is for them to pay a 30 % yearly income tax for the right to practice their cultural and religious beliefs. Rejected: 5 Aye / 8 Nay / 1 Abstain The Tally Bill The Speaker is expected to keep a list of all MP's that join parliament during their session for the duration of that session and present the list in the session's conclusory post. The list does not have to be published publicly before the session's conclusory post, the Speaker may maintain it on their personal device. Rejected: 1 Aye / 7 Nay / 4 Abstain 'The Subministries Bill' VETOED 'The TBH Bill' Each OP of /pol/ Parliament threads MUST have "tbh" at the end of it. Rejected: 2 Aye / 6 Nay / 1 Abstain 'The Racial Superiority Bill Act' This Act makes votes for üntermensch count only for .99 votes instead of a whole 1 vote. Ùntermensch are classified as peoples from nations other than Germany, Switzerland, Austria, USA, Canada, Australia, UK, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Luxembourg and Hungary (honorary übermensch). Rejected: 1 Aye / 12 Nay / 0 Abstain The Filibustering Act Any member of Parliament may call a filibuster at any time (except for during an ongoing filibuster). No act of Parliament may occur whilst a filibuster is taking place. A filibuster consists of at least one >1500 character post every two minutes. Failure to maintain this rate will result in the filibuster ending. Filibusters must have a single subject that cannot be deviated from. Failure to stick to the subject will result in the filibuster ending. Any questions asked of the filibusterer must be answered by the filibusterer within five minutes of being posted, questions can only be ignored if they have no relation to the subject of the filibuster. Failure to answer a question in the allotted time will result in the filibuster ending. Any post from the filibusterer that answers a question counts as a post in the filibuster but does not have to adhere to the 1500 character minimum. When a filibuster ends nobody belonging to the filibusterers party may filibuster again for the rest of that day (until midnight GMT). Proposed by: ARENIGE UKIP !!5YI997UrFRp Seconded by: Peppa Greens PIIP !!yao7FqnfPva Rejected: 1 Yea / 9 Nay / 0 Abstain ''' Amending Article I of the Bill of Rights' Current Article: ''Parliament shall make no Law regarding religion, or prohibiting the free, peaceful exercise thereof; of abridging the Freedom of Speech, regardless of Content, or of the Press; or the Right of the People to associate freely, among themselves, or to peaceably assemble, and petition the Government for a redress of grievances. ''Amended Article: ''Parliament shall make no law regarding religion unless it is under extreme circumstance, extremists impede the evolution of human kind therefore they shall not be protected by the constitution. There shall be no law prohibiting the free, peaceful exercise thereof; of abridging the Freedom of Speech, regardless of Content, or of the Press; or the Right of the People to associate freely, among themselves, or to peaceably assemble, and petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Extremists and extreme circumstances will be deemed as such by the Supreme Court. Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk Rejected: 'The =BE MORE ALPHA= bill.' "Members of parliament are required to ask a member of their preferred sex out on a date in real life and provide either photo, video or audio evidence of them doing this." Proposed by Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk; Seconded by Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Rejected: 'Emergency Relocation Bill' Upon the deletion of the Politically Incorrect board (/pol/) of 4chan, the parliament of pol shall move from 4chan to infinity chan. At cripple chan the Finance Ministry shall start bitcoin mining operations. Once funds have been raised we shall use said bitcoins to fund our own website. Said website will be ruled by the parliament. All finance operations shall be open to the public to view how the money is being used. Only members of the parliament may change how the money is used after a simple majority of all members (that being 50% + 1), not counting any members who become part of the parliament after voting sessions start. : Proposed by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/22; Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/22; Legatus Lanius SPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/22; Saeno Despin !!3b1mp9m8SmN 2015/09/22 Rejected: 8/0/9 'Medical Improvement Bill' This act ensures that all Citizens of /pol/ are guaranteed support by the State, in cases of serious medical conditions. The Government Health program will be carried out in State funded Medical Institutions. The Government will therefore intervene in the following manner: >1. Provide medical support for all elegible patients. The support consists of: >>a. Family doctor available for general health conditions >>b. Specialized professionals for specific health conditions >>c. Specialized facilites to carry out necessary operations >2. Provide medicine for serious conditions >3. Provide rehabilitation to help recover from serious conditions >4. Provide facilities (gyms, fitness centers etc) to increase general health by promoting physical activity among the population. : Proposed by: Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY, 2015/09/23; Seconded by: Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd, 2015/09/23 Rejected: 4/0/8 'Federal Reserve and Memeconomy Bill ' The Memeconomic Policy of the Parliament is pretty much nonexistent. Significant change needs to be made to turn our memeconomy in to a sustainable and modern model. The following plan follows a more interventionist policy to the memeconomy. Section 1: Establishment of the Federal Reserve :*Commissions the establishment of a /pol/ Federal Reserve Bank, that will stockpile memes to be used in maintaining the /pol/ memeconomy. This bank will be headed by the Minister of Finance. :*Half of all Reserve memes are to be kept for cases of war or serious economic trouble, where 1/2 of these memes may be accessed directly by the president in the case of special circumstances, such as a drastic memecurrency overvaluation, or a war. The other half of these special reserve memes can only by unlocked by congress. :*Authorizes the creation of a /pol/ Federal Reserve oversight committee, to oversee the actions of the bank and prevent corruption. :*Authorizes the bank to be able to seize memes posted on /pol/ at will for the bank. :*Memes shall be stored by the Minister of Finance on his hard drive, and he shall send screenshots of this folder with all memes visible to the Oversight Committee weekly. Section 2: Meme Exchange Threads Authorizes the creation of /pol/ Meme Exchange threads by the /pol/ Minister of Finance. The creation of these threads will be looked at by the oversight committee, and if they deem the Minister of Finance to be overdoing these Meme Exchange Threads, then they may put it to the parliament to replace him. Section 3: Establishment of the Happy Merchant Benchmark :*Establishes the regular happy merchant gif and image as benchmarks for /pol/ meme valuation. :*All memes in the treasury of the Federal Reserve Bank will be valued in x Happy merchants :*All memes in the Federal Reserve Bank must have their value in merchants as the image name. :*Example image name for a meme: :*/pol/ Reserve Meme: Valuation (X) Happy Merchants Section 4: Establishment of the /pol/ Reserve Backup :*A mega file must be made every week with the /pol/ Reserve Bank uploaded onto it. :*The Minister of Finance, as well as all 3 members of the Oversight Committee must have this link in a notepad file at all times. :*No MP outside of this committee may be permitted to have this link. Section 5: The Election of the Oversight Committee :The Federal Reserve Bank Oversight Committee will be Presidential Appointees, and will have to be verified by the parliament. The vote for the Oversight Committee will take place over one whole session. :*The Three members of the Oversight Committee must be from 3 different parties. :*The Oversight committee will retain all duties of MPs, as well as gaining the duties that are described in Sections 1 and 3 of this bill. Section 6: Renaming of the Ministry of Finance :*The Ministry of Finance will be renamed to the Ministry of Jewry :*The Minister of Finance will be changed the Minister of Jewry. :*The Minister of Finance is required to have Rothschild in his name, if he does not currently have it, he must add it on. : Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/23; Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/23 Rejected; 5/1/6 'White Waifu Bill' Provides access to free White waifus to all members of parliament who do not wish to have Korean waifus. : Proposed: may Party !!DUOz+lm5o32 2015/09/22; Seconded: Legatus Lanius SPQR of Defense !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/22 Rejected: 3/1/8 'Memestealing Bill' * Makes taking memes from others' posts with out permission illegal * May obtain memes from other sites outside of /pol/ or from asking anons if you can save their memes. * Anyone caught memestealing must delete the entire folder containing the meme and provide proof of such action or be b8. Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Kai Leng [PNP 2015/09/25 Rejected: 2/1/7 'Korean Waifus For All Act' All MPs of /pol/ Parliament will get their own willing korean waifu. Passed: 6 Aye / 2 Nay / 3 Abstain Repealed 'Anti-Rapist Bill' * Any known rapists (such as Ramsay Bolton), or any people with names of known rapists that just have 2 letters swapped (such as Bamsay Rolton) will be disqualified from holding office or voting on any legislation * Anyone who Jackie Baits claims "raped" her this rule does not apply to * Female rapists are also included in this. If a woman rapes or someone has a name similar to a woman rapist with two letters switched, they are also disqualified from voting and holding office. Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire 2015/09/25 'The Anti-Shitpost Duty Act' Every member of parliament, and indeed browser of /pol/ must abide by the requirements of this act Should it in some way become known that an individual does not abide by the requirement, appropriate sanctions will be decided by a court based on the severity of the failure to act. The act dictates that each individual involved must derail any threads (seen) that oppose the sticky of /pol/ (version dated 25th september, 2015), or are otherwise off-topic for the board. The method of derailment will be the use of a "flag-spam" meme; flags of various nations will be posted in succession to the thread as a reminder that the board is for politics Each post must be saged. Failure to do so will result in minor sanctions, decided by a court. A thread eligible for derailing is any thread a user browses past on page 1 of /pol/, or is seen among the first 2 lines of catalog Further threads need not be derailed as they are already passing; unless they should be revived (at risk of a bad sage) A minimum of 5 flags must be posted, as separate images, in the thread. Measurement of the effectiveness of this bill will be taken in 7 days' time, and will result in adjustments to the derailing requirements, scope of threads affected and flag requirements Proposed by: Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 2015/9/26, seconded by: Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 2015/9/26 'Militia Bill' We have witnessed that we, MP's need to organize ourselves to defend our threads. Being attacked by a horde of shitposters only to witness it helpless while we waited for the defence minister to act was a pitiful sight. Parties need to organize ourselves and create our own armed wings, so we can defend ourselves more efficiently and don't rely exclusively on the state bureaucracy that proves to be inefficient time and time again. I propose the militia bill. All parties are encouraged to organize their own armed wings, keep them trained and ready to defend our parliament and board whenever endangered. They are not forced to act under the orders of the defence minister. Proposed by: Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 2015/09/24, Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party '' 2015/09/26'' !!nSVd+ApGah3 , Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu''' '' 2015/09/26'' '''Federal Reserve and Memeconomy Bill Section 1: Establishment of the Federal Reserve * Commissions the establishment of a /pol/ Federal Reserve Bank, that will stockpile memes to be used in maintaining the /pol/ memeconomy. This bank will be headed by the Minister of Finance. * Half of all Reserve memes are to be kept for cases of war or serious economic trouble, where 1/2 of these memes may be accessed directly by the president in the case of special circumstances, such as a drastic memecurrency overvaluation, or a war. The other half of these special reserve memes can only by unlocked by congress. * Authorizes the creation of a /pol/ Federal Reserve oversight committee, to oversee the actions of the bank and prevent corruption. * Authorizes the bank to be able to seize memes posted on /pol/ at will for the bank. * Memes shall be stored by the Minister of Finance on his hard drive, and he shall send screenshots of this folder with all memes visible to the Oversight Committee weekly. Section 2: Establishment of the /pol/ Reserve Backup * A mega file must be made every week with the /pol/ Reserve Bank uploaded onto it. * The Minister of Finance and the president, as well as all 3 members of the Oversight Committee must have this link in a notepad file at all times. * No MP outside of this committee may be permitted to have this link. Section 3: The Election of the Oversight Committee * The Federal Reserve Bank Oversight Committee will be Presidential Appointees, and will have to be verified by the parliament. The Oversight Committee members will be offices within the Department of Finance. The vote for the Oversight Committee will take place over one whole session. * The Three members of the Oversight Committee must be from 3 different parties. * The Oversight committee will retain all duties of MPs, as well as gaining the duties that are described in Sections 1 and 2 of this bill. Proposed by: may Party; Seconded by: Flywheel Cerberus 2015/09/26